Rubie Diamond
Rubie Diamond (ルビダイヤモンド, Rubi Daiyamondo) is the youngest Mage in the Armed Wizards branch of the Magic Council. Her identity as known throughout the ranks and the Magic World is known as, The Justice Witch, for her profound sense of justice while using ironic witch motif Holder Magic. Appearance Rubie Diamond has a very diminutive stature and a slender build despite her years of early adulthood. Short golden colored hair cut in a way that seems boyish at first glance, it accentuates her youthful facial features with a light complexion that is strengthened by striking blue irises. With an average developed figure, her body withholds a well toned form that is fit for the years of training and discipline she's had in the Armed Wizards organization she's a part of. Her uniform is akin to her attachment to what she finds attractive while also adorned with particular items in her Magic arsenal. With one being her witch's hat that is her most iconic part of her look, she also wears a red scarf that ends in yellow trimmed frills. Atop of that she has a green bow tied schoolgirl's uniform with white blouse and blue skirt, finished with a pair of neat black shoes and black stockings. Despite never taking a traditional sitting in a school her yearning to be like one is what led her to the fashion choice, ultimately not helping her visual mistake of being a young girl when she's a woman of the Armed Wizards organization. Personality Rubie Diamond is a very self conscious person, finding that her height and physical appearance often leads her to be demeaned or not taken seriously by her peers or even the common populace. It was something she struggled even when young which made worse when she found she had not grown much over the course of time giving her a very begruding acceptance she will stand out and look abnormally minute to her comrades with the noticeable exception of her partner, Hunter Black. Even still she will feign hurt and annoyance anytime she can if only to garner more attention and special care by her friend due to her increased liking to the older man she could call friend and not try to push it into becoming anything more than a partner. Despite that, she has a defined professionalism when in the field. She thinks coolly and is profoundly aware of her surroundings, keeping check to be aware for anything out of the ordinary. While not one to save every cat caught up in a tree and solve every problem, she defers the final say to her partner and superiors the majority of the time. Not that she shirks duty but she doesn't have the mindset to care about the small problems over the bigger picture. Rather solving a large issue at hand first before settling with the smaller ones she doesn't like having to take her time and helping every person who needs saving before the world is saved first. Aside from her vices she is fervently aware of the fabric of the material world and the impact Magic has on it. From traces of warping Ethernano to the sensation it has on her body, she has an acute sense to magic which allows her to make good judgement on the situation and how feasible success is in their given mission. She has a great compassion to the harmed and maimed however. Despite her not wanting to be involved, she is horrified anytime someone is mistreated or used like cattle which often incurred righteous fury. Never to the point of blinding her to act rashly but just enough to make her shout out her retort, Rubie has a big heart under her begrudging demeanor and professional attitude, leaving her to be a valued comrade within the Armed Wizards branch of the Council. Background Rubie Diamond was born into a family that had prestigious ties into the magical hiearchy of the Alliance of Seven. Her upbringing however wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Strict since the day she learned to walk and talk, the daughter of Lord Cobal Diamond and Lady Scarlet Diamond was one of incredible burden and stress. Trained to unlock her talents while also gaining the depicted beauty and grace of one who'd be an heiress to the noble house Rubie longed to be beyond the walls of proper manners and become part of history's best warriors. While attending the auspicious Academy of Seven Mysteries that is where she was scouted out by a representative of the Magic Council. Without knowing it she was tested to see what kind of talents she'd be useful for the Council and if she could be of use to them in their special branches of service. Her aptitude while high wasn't nearly as impressive for her deft ability to naturally use Holder Magic tools as if they're an extension of herself. Regardless of its nature she could combine it with her significant amount of Ethernano and master it in ways not many professors have seen within the school. It was then that it was decided that she'd be given the offer to be part of any of the branches of service in the Magic Council if she didn't wish to be part of her parents' plan of becoming a magically fluent heiress of her family. While her family was against it they knew she was still a viable heiress and respected her decision to be part of the branch of her choosing. Much to their chagrin, she chose the Armed Wizards, which served in direct conflicts of the military matters. Rubie would find training and conditioning to be harsh but welcoming. She found attachment to her trainer and the fellowship she had with her students. While not all of her friendships carried through to her current profession she still enjoyed the time she spent with them and each gruelling day gave her profound improvements on talents she had bore witness to during her time in the academy. Training ending was like saying a painful farewell but also a bright new journey of becoming assigned to those that best fit their match. It was there that she met Hunter Black, a "special case" recruit who had joined straight into training without being connected to a particular school or master of recognition. Pressing on a few points while meeting a wall of reclusiveness she eventually withdrew her attempts to find out her past and intended to get to know the current him. Eventually she prodded enough where he opened up that he was on a personal mission to find a certain someone and that being part of the Armed Wizards could help him discover that person. Understanding his need for discretion she knew that even Councilors had secrets they hid from their own associates on the board. She on the other hand had no trouble telling him her life's story, something of which he was fascinated to discover that she was part of nobility and wealth but chose to leave it behind. Explaining that she needed no such title or money to find her joys in life she heard from his own mouth that he respected her a bit more because of that mindset. Over the years they'd work together and eventually earn a reputation as a synergized pair, their partnership earning them titles and a position as a higher grade duo of Magicians within the Armed Wizards. From there they'd meet their squad, who all had a range of interesting personalities and views on their jobs as well as the world. The one that gained her interest the most was a powerful man known as Constantine, a ruthless and terrifyingly efficient man with incredible power. While Constantine was at odds with the willful and headstrong recluse that is Hunter, Constantine had on a number of occasions either intimidated the man or physically subdued him into incapcitation, It was later that she learned Constantine was offered the spot of Wizard Saint but had refused it saying he didn't need a title to know his own strength and that his duty was all that was necessary. It was during that day she heard this, despite it being possibly rumor, she felt a bit of pride serving under such a reputably humble man. Now as a professional grown woman, Rubie Diamond communicates via Communication Lacrima to her family about her time spent in the Armed Wizards and found that her mother was the most welcomed by her return of contact. While her father was a bit sour for her choice of profession he was still happy that she was in good spirits and unharmed despite the hazards of her job description. Being part of the Council benefitted her position in nobility by being a strong woman and didn't hurt her ability to be a good Head of the House; something that she felt was to her own sorrow that she might be forced into a marriage if she didn't keep her wits together. Despite this, she has found much comraderie with Hunter and has gotten attached enough to even think of him as much closer than friend or simply partner. Whether this will blossom into something of a kinship or of romantic interest is unknown but will most likely be unveiled as time goes on. Natural Skills/Abilities Naturally High Magical Power: Ever since a young age, Rubie benefitted from a large store of Ethernano that she had easy access to. This skill was soon to be blossomed into one of adept ability to weave her magic energies to perform meticulous and near surgical feats while also being used as a form of blunt wave of force emitted through forceful bodily vented control. With such a large amount of Magic she is able to use over a dozen Holder Type tools to which she uses a myriad of magics at her disposal. It has to be said that on any mission she has yet to feel fatigue when using such magics but in the past when such strength had yet to be tempered was hard for her to maintain check and balance on. Eventually she'd achieve a prestige of control that'd allow her to use large-scale spells by way of her tools and Lacrima she has on her person nearly at all times. *Intense Magical Aura: Affording to have a bountiful amount of magical energy since a young age, Rubie's power became such a tier that she can create an adjustable ventilation of energy around her body. Whether it's for physical or spellcasting cases, such displays can create a surprisingly terrifying visage and demonstrate just how powerful her minute frame really is. Creating blistering winds and light bending waves it carves a monstrous pair of dark eyes and a gaping mouth with sharp teeth when primed to full power, giving her a visual indication she is a monster in a little girl's body. High Education: Being taught at a young age by special tutors assigned to her by her parents, Rubie has an indepth knowledge of mathematics, science, biology, physics, language, culture, geography, metaphysics, history and the works of different forms of magic in the known world. As a result her encounters with often unknowns allows her to delve into her known awareness of what she has been taught to base conclusions and hypothesises on objects or events that could have merits of truth or seeds of possibilities within them. Going further to using her past experience as part of the Armed Wizards and delving into studies of the Council's libraries affords her the knowledge of current magics and old magics to better her abilities and actions in the coming future. *'Magic Tool Researcher': Because of it being her forte of magic catalysts, Rubie studies on a wide range of tools and objects that can channel Ethernano or utilizes Lacrima to create spells. This grants her a large assorted knowledge of many legal and illegal tools that have been documented, rumored or reported to the Council because of her connections. Even some mythical types were made aware in her younger days of studying, making her awareness of such objects more plausible and less dismissive than if she were of the shallow type of person. Cool-Headed Tactician: As a result of her strict teachings from childhood, Rubie has reined in her temper and antics whenever it is time for serious matters. Using her head in almost all things when in business, her view on the world is more aware and focused, allowing her to spot abnormalities and qualities of magic not able if she was self centered and emotional. This combined with her telepathic abilities through her hat allows her to go through the options in some of the toughest decisions that she needs to make in the field. Adept Martial Artist: While not one born with a background of physical combat, Rubie's stores of energy gave way to a high amount of stamina by way of integration to her life force. Untapped till her time in training of the Council's branches while the Acacemy had lacked such teachings, Rubie learned the ways of martial artistry, instrumental in achieving levels of physical grace and power that she'd never known outside of the proper schoolings she had known until then. Learning quickly she had developed an aerial to acrobatic nature of fighting that'd allow her to use her magic power to propel and twist momentum to her ability, dancing around more bulky and strong-armed enemies to matching swifter opponents by balancing her footwork with useful movements that waste little stamina. *'High Endurance': Despite being born with a naturally lithe figure, her physical musculature structure has been conditioned over the course of training and time in the field to give her a resiliently toned body that can handle some unusually brutal punishment. Having once been thrown from the sky to plummet half a kilometer through a dozen trees in the canopy before smashing into the side of a plateau, Rubie was able to shrug it off in several seconds and act only slightly winded from the event. Beaten by wild monsters and shocked by powerful spells, the tiny wizard has tanked many a blast of magical property and physical natured bludgeonings and slashes, making her perseverence and ability to strive forward all the more complimentary and frightening. *'Surprising Strength': As one who is seen as small, her strength that she is afforded after years of field work and personal training to be fitted to be part of the Armed Wizards, Rubie became a force to be reckoned with. Able to lift boulders with one hand and heft them as if they are pebbles, she can smash barriers of physical and magical nature with ease. This can be augmented even further with her Holder Magic but is often taken advantage of and as such she rarely uses her fists to solve her problems up front unless she determines it's within her affinity to accomplish. Regardless her physical acclimated prowess is one granted to her from her martial arts skill and grace, granting her a power not all mages can boast possessing. *'Controlled Swiftness': As part of her training regimen, Rubie gained a knack for moving with controlled momentum and varying velocity whenever the time called for it. This gained her the ability to move at high speeds with the manipulation of her Ethernano along her entire body rather than solely focused on moving quickly from one point to another. Allowing even her aerial movements to defy physics by jumping through the air a numerous amount of times or sliding endlessly across ground that should possess friction, Rubie has speed that has surprised even highly skilled magicians in the world of magic. Benefitted from her time using her broom to get used to accelerated speeds, Rubie's generated speed has often given her an edge over enemies of less powerful momentum. *'Inclined Acrobat': As part of her basic gymnast program during childhood and encouraged in basic PE of the Academy's curriculum, Rubie was inherently gifted in moving her body in athletic and graceful movements. Not until the rigorous days of training under the Council's bootcamp did she learn the meaning of intense and found new ways to implement her graceful leaps and coreographed twirls to flips and somersaults. Making her almost cat-like in her style of movement, this gives her an edge when in the midst of fighting powerful to agile enemies and gain her an edge she'd need in the heat of battle. *'Trained Reaction Timing': Being intensely trained in not just her body and mind but her senses, Rubie discovered how to react accordingly much faster than even her body can normally respond. Outpacing her mind in critical moments, she is able to avoid projectiles and attacks automatically without even thinking about it, her training taking over. Even on the verge of unconsciousness she was witnessed being able to move and fight without even being aware of it, making her a truly determined woman by any who've witnessed such an incredible if not ridiculous feat unfold. Equipment/Items Crown of Yasha: The mystical hat that was once worn by a practitioner of the Black Arts, Witch King Yasha, Rubie appropriated the item from the vaults of the confiscated items that the Council had left to gather dust. Because of her propensity of adapting easily to any Holder Item she came into contact with and her abundance of magic she controlled adeptly, she was allowed to use the former tool of a Dark Mage. As a result it made for her most signature appearance and title to which she takes immeasurable guilty pleasure in being called a 'witch' despite her not really using the rumored witchcraft such hats are accustomed to being inappropriately responsible for. It's wide array of magics it contains including the Kingdom of Yasha, Rubie specializes in using it as a form of storage space where she keeps items and even sentient beings locked away, able to be pulled out with a thought and gesture. It is almost always on her head at all times, even when asleep, giving her an extrasensory alarm if danger or misguided intent is directed to her or people in her thoughts. Rumored to even allow her to survey the minds of dreamers, Rubie treasures this item highly above the others. Mazash's Scarf: A crimson scarf that drapes over her body to nearly touching her ankles that flares out in bright yellow flared ends, this is a item that affords the user the ability to perform "Elemental Take-Overs". Such powers grant her to become attuned with the elements she has previously come into contact with her ones at hand to give her a physical and magical catalyst to perform particular spells. From heralding a lightning storm to manifest on a sunny day or beckon the earth to grow an unfurling forest to crush an entire keep of a castle and even beckon the ocean to form a tidal wave, Rubie's control over the elements are incredible to witness and terrifying when turned against you. She keeps it on her person often, just like the Crown of Yasha, as a sign of her affection to the warmth and comfort it brings her. Stave of Boreas: An unusual stave that takes the shape of a black dyed broom stick of onyx threads barbed of metal to make it less practical to actually sweep and more of a bludgeoning mace of shredding power. Its true purpose was the runes etched onto its wood, using Ethernano that give it the power to channel impressive magical spells. From flight to compelling a guiding, crushing wind to even suspending space and time, it is a powerful object that Rubie can pull out of the Crown of Yasha with ease and instinct quite often. The Black Cauldron: A powerful artifcat that had once been heralded use by the Witch King Yasha, Rubie devices this to form the mystical potions, charms and even solidify the most coveted and widely used item storing Ethernano: Lacrima. While the process is severely limited to production within the ice capped country of Iceberg, the reality of it is that Ethernano is receptive only to organic malleable substances and Lacrima is an adaptable substance that is born from "the tears of Earthland," and can be molded or charged with energy. While forges and foundaries can produce Lacrima in other countries like Fiore, Seven and Pergrande Kingdom, the aspect of prodigious production comes from Iceberg which relies on the magically receptive material. But that is just one substance the Black Cauldron can utilize and this leans it to being part of what was once an object of Black Artistry by the Witch King Yasha. *'Personal Lacrima': Having created these from her Cauldron, they are adaptable in use and quality. While not able to create the quantity on par with factories and mines can, she has a large volume for one person to use. From charging with magic to being attuned to particular types of magical energies and even for communication, Rubie has a vast array of these crystalline gems at her disposal. Magic Holder Magic: Being the foremost practical use of Magic, Rubie possesses a wide array of magical tools that perform a myriad of spells and uses for her to benefit her as an Armed Wizard. Having found this adaptability at a young age within the Academy, she has a gifted trait of being able to tame nearly any Holder Item and has yet to be proven wrong otherwise. Such items range from objects of Black Artistry to rare weapons of Battle Mages and even storage devices of reclusive spell masters. Her adept skill and knowledge allows her to uncover their secrets, granting her power over them and becoming an auspiciously reputable Mage as a result within the Council's Armed Wizards branch, being a powerhouse in her own right. *'Crown of Yasha': Belonging to the Witch King Yasha, this is Rubie's most prized possession and allows her access to a wide array of abilities and access to a space of storage not to mention access to that space. The first of which Rubie utilizes is Telepathy being the far most practical use it has, often having the hat nicknamed, "The Hat of Mimicry" due to its face that mimics her emotional state and own expressiosn to comical or frightening degree. Freely searching the surface thoughts and exchanging her own like a telepathic version of a Communication Lacrima or a Thought Projection Ring, if she makes physical contact with a person she can burrow through their mind and uncover their innermost secrets. When asleep it is also possible for her to survey her own dreams in great detail not to mention travel into the minds of other dreamers with much more ease, communicating with their unconscious mind or aspects of their personality, even forcing them to wakefulness if need-be. Through the Crown she can even compel matter to move through Telekinesis, having such great control she can cause items as small as a teaspoon to even buildings dance at her whim or move with the force of a throttling hurricane. With more meticulous control Rubie can even bestow bewitching enchantments on her targets, hypnotizing them and bringing forth their fantasies to life in their deluded eyes or making lesser willed beings her slaves. It's most prominently displayed ability is to pull out objects it physically wouldn't be able to hold, from weapons, to hand-held devices and then even people; it even can swallow whole structures and possibly envelop a whole city if Rubie made the proper preparations. As such, while she can also pull objects out she can even have her hat stretch and envelop her, dressing her in particular attires that increase her physical or magical attributes or outright change appearance much like Transformation Magic or Take-Over respectively. Lastly, it can transport herself and anyone she wills into the Kingdom of Yasha, as such all objects, people and tools she stores are there in suprisingly kempt order, managed by servants of the late Yasha whom call her Queen of the Kingdom by inheriting access to the hat. With time being relatively whimsical in the world, Rubie can access it and have virtually no time pass within the Kingdom but remain ageless for years that transpire outside and on the flip side could come out at any time she wishes. It can only be accessed through either a special ritual or through a mental command and pulling down the Crown over herself and those she wishes to take there. Among other abilities, the Crown of Yasha is perhaps her most powerful tool at her disposal and as such doesn't go far without it being in her grasp. *'Mazash's Scarf': The crimson scarf that once belonged to a powerful sorceror who could harness the power of the elements through this simple silk scarf, Rubie harnesses the power its previous bearer posssessed and becomes endowed with its properties. Whether controlling the earth, bending the wind, gathering electricity, funneling flame, swirling water or performing other meticulous tasks, the scale of each spell and magic can only be recited through special chants that the incantation can activate. Giving her a power to rival that of most Caster Mages, Rubie never leaves far behind this tool and is only attuned to her thanks to the work of the Black Cauldron's enchantment. *'Stave of Boreas': Harnessed by an unusual Dark Magician known as Boreas, Rubie generates her magic with expertise and grace through its old mystical wood and barbed threads. Even possessing the rare ability to bend the air in a guiding willed manner, she can erase magical traps, knock individuals unconconscious or move with such ferocity that physical beings and constructs can be cut in to pieces Rubie never leaves her flight enchanted tool far behind and always stores it safely within the Crown of Yasha for safekeeping. *'The Black Cauldron': A Black Arts catalyst used for good intentions, Rubie manifests Lacrima of her own design and choice use while also forming concoctions of healing ointments, salves, poultices and potions as well as drug or magical designs. Capable of use for dark rituals that Rubie has yet to tap into, she uses it only for the most pragmatic and practical solutions so as to not lose herself in the powerful artifact of Yasha's employment. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Like her own namesake, her parents Scarlet and Cobal are both plays on different colored crystals with their surname being that of a diamond. *The Crown of Yasha is a reference to the word, "Demon" in Japanese. It is also another translation of saying, "Yaksha" for the Hindi Spirits who are contrastingly benevolent care-takers of the earth. *Mazash is an anagram inverse of the word Shazam. *Is the god of the north wind greek mythology. *The Black Cauldron is a reference to the famous Novel and Film to which possess a magical cauldron of the same name capable of bestowing the user many wishes, trinkets and even the ability to become something or revive the dead. It is unclear to this user whether Rubie will use such abilities and has such kept her practitioning to basic pragmatism rather than obssessive abuse. Category:Armed Wizards Category:Magic Council (Mangetsu20/Firegod00) Category:Mage Category:Roland Deschain